The Journal of Natsu Dragneel
by KurisuteInn
Summary: Inspired story because of MEMIsWonderwall! One-shot for Natsu's experience with his one true love, his mate.


**X791/7/14: Journal Entry 1**

Just absolutely and utterly amazing.

I watched her smirk. She smiled. Very happily. In fact, I could go on to say that her smile is amazingly amazing. Stunning, beautiful, she is just a shining pearl. I can't keep up with her, I just want to dominate her, make her mine's, create a mark on her showing she's my property, no one else can have her.

I hate all the times she hugs me so tightly, and she never knows my feelings for her. I love the way her golden, blonde hair falls down her back; she always keeps it up in pigtails, but I still think it's cute. Just adorable.

. . . It's strangling me.

I want to tell her my feelings, admit that I'm in love with her, and I have been in love with her for the past eight years I've known her. I would've been lucky to still have gotten to know her in the seven years we were dormant, but still, I believe I have my chance.

Honestly, she's a hard worker. Usually, I would have to save her from harm's way, and I enjoy doing that, because it makes me happy to know that I'm her protector, like a iron golem protecting villagers*****. **  
**

I hate that sometimes she can't protect herself, but saving her completely overpowers that argument.

Great, it gives me an excuse for why I always jump in at the correct and precise moment, because I'm always watching her at the corner of my eye, knowing the exact moment as to when I swoop in and become her Superman.

When she screams my name, "Natsu!", and I immediately come to jump in and catch her falling behind from a high pillar. She's able to escape evil, and she wouldn't be consumed by the evils of this world we live in.

I love how I'm able to caress her boobs. It's nice, she usually doesn't mind, because I'm usually covering her nude body. I hate how hungry idiots just crave her, only for her body, nothing else. I mean, I love everything about her, but it's what she possesses in the heart that matters.

Her personality, God, is it amazing. She shines all the way, never backs down, completely fierce, flawless, _fearless. _Hardworking, all the time, but I don't like it when she never lets me read her books.

She never sees through my identity.

I'm goofy for a reason. She would see my true self if I don't. My fake personality gives me a excuse to make up for all the things I do, I'm able to successfully complete the accomplishments I go through because of my inside identity. I'm able to smile all the time, just stare at her for no reason, and she would just believe that I'm crazy. When Asuka asked us to kiss, she didn't even realize that I wanted to, but I was glad to see that she was blushing so hard; I was able to see how flustered she would get at the thought of kissing me. That's the main reason for why she doesn't know of my strong feelings for her.

However, that was only yesterday. Today is entirely different.

The greatest entity of her that I love is her hugs. Just her simple hugs could cause a smile on my face. Today, I finally confessed, I needed to spill out the beans, she had a right to know that I was in love with her._  
_

All she could do was sigh.

"Natsu..." She started; it wasn't like her usual screams or shouts for my name, she just said it neutrally. It didn't have a happy nor sad tone, it wasn't pleasant or ear-hurting.

I immediately turned away, though. I didn't want to face the ugly truth of her rejection. So I turned my back, and began my way on home. I knew this was going to happen, and I was ready for it. I couldn't help myself; my eyes began to water up, and my hands trembled. It was weird, I never loved anyone in the way I do with this girl, she's unbelievable. Sure, I liked Lisanna, and I even thought we were going to end up marrying each other, but my connection with this blonde-headed woman just kills me.

So, yeah. I basically turned around to avoid utter rejection, until I could feel her slender arms just embracing me from behind. I couldn't help but blush, she couldn't see me so I didn't mind. Every time she hugs me would just get me so riled up, but now, especially now, just makes me so happy.

I remember her sweet, sweet words, "I love you too, Natsu."

I simply laughed.

.

.

.

I love Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**inspired by this wonderful work of art by MEMIsWonderwall on deviantart. Cover art is by her, btw, so if you wanna check out her art, go take a look into this page! (no spaces) _memiswonderwall . deviantart . com_ She is absolutely a great artist, and if you have a dA, you should watch her for more Nalu and her art! i'm thinking of updating this story, it's just going to be journal entries of Natsu's every day life w/ Lucy. only, ofc, if you guys want, leave a review and I'll try to make it happen! thanks for reading, and I hope you like!**

***reference to Minecraft.**

****remember to visit : _memiswonderwall . deviantart . com_ (no spaces)**

**Response to Guest: For real! (: Yess, Minecraft & Fairy Tail! ;3 **


End file.
